You drive me crazy
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Na minha cabeça, vê-la falando com aquela voz fina, rindo daquela maneira medonha e ouvir os comentários que ela fazia só podiam ser coisa do demônio... Eu tinha medo. Muito medo. - Sirius POV


**You drive me crazy**

_Fanfic escrita ao meu amigo (não tão) secreto do Marauder's Map, Tainara Black!_

.You know you drive me up the wall  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull.

Geralmente crianças são puras, inocentes e não têm preconceitos. Elas no máximo têm medo do que desconhecem e custam a entender as coisas.

Quando eu tinha uns cinco anos de idade, eu comecei a notar as pessoas. Claro que eu não as definia tão bem, mas teve uma pessoa de quem eu estive certo desde o começo.

Bellatrix. Minha prima oito anos mais velha que eu.

Desde que eu posso me lembrar, ela era insana, louca, extravagante e estranha.

O modo dela de agir, falar, se mexer... Tudo nela era excêntrico.

.And it always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways.

Não éramos unidos e nem nada, principalmente por causa de nossa diferença de idade.

Na minha cabeça, vê-la falando com aquela voz fina, rindo daquela maneira medonha e ouvir os comentários que ela fazia só podiam ser coisa do demônio... Eu tinha medo. Muito medo.

Tinha tanto medo que não deixava Regulus perto dela. Tinha medo que ele pegasse a 'loucura' dela. Afinal, vai saber se aquilo não era 'pegável'.

E o deixava longe até mesmo de Narcissa, que tinha quase a mesma idade que ele, e ela nunca entendia porque não podiam brincar juntos.

.Yeah, now I'm never, never,

never, never gonna be the same.

Com o tempo acabei percebendo que a loucura dela não era uma doença que podia ser passada para as outras pessoas. Mas mesmo assim, achava a Bella uma pessoa muito peculiar.

O que no principio era medo, se tornou curiosidade.

Sendo assim, quando era um pouco mais velho comecei a observá-la melhor. O meu conceito sobre sua loucura não havia mudado, mas havia algo nela que me prendia àquela insanidade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria chutar a cabeça dela com toda a força do mundo, eu também queria que ela continuasse com aquela histeria.

Era um sentimento tão contraditório que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

. Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kind gets like feelin bad looks good.

Quando me tornei um adolescente – e ficou óbvio para todos da minha família que eu era a ovelha branca naquele covil de Blacks – foi o momento de minha vida mais perturbado com Bella.

Ela me insultava a toda hora, falava como eu era um Gryffindor tapado e me provocava sempre que tinha chance. E, obviamente, minha vontade de socá-la até a morte aumentava com cada crítica dela. E ao mesmo tempo, eu necessitava de suas provocações como uma droga.

Eu mal parava em casa quando estudava em Hogwarts. Até nas férias de verão eu costumava ir à casa dos meus amigos e ficar alguns dias lá. Eu tentava evitar Bellatrix, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria tê-la por perto.

E exatamente pelo fato de _querê-la por perto_ que eu não parava em casa.

Será que eu estava enlouquecendo? Será que eu realmente havia pegado a loucura dela?

Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia entender. Por que eu queria ficar perto dela? Por que eu queria que ela me insultasse e me notasse?

.Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood.

Eu só descobri quando ela anunciou seu casamento com aquele tal de Lestrange.

Eu senti raiva dela, ódio dele e fiquei inconformado por me importar.

Eu tinha dezesseis anos, e foi o ano em que mais me rebelei. Enquanto ela se casava com aquele homem tão louco e idiota quanto ela, eu me mudava para a casa de James.

Nenhum dos Marauders sabe disso, desse meu amor platônico por Bella. E jamais ninguém saberá.

Muitos anos depois, quando nos vimos no ministério novamente, toda aquela frustração que eu sentia por ela eu pude liberar em nossa luta. Eu queria acertá-la, queria feri-la, mas não queria matá-la. E essa foi minha fraqueza. Minha doce loucura. Seu feitiço me atingiu, e eu não me senti arrependido naqueles breves segundos enquanto estive vivo.

.That kind lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave

'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.

Ela estava viva. E, de alguma forma insana, era aquilo que me importava. Afinal, sua loucura havia se tornado minha e havia me dominado completamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Música utilizada: Crazy do Aerosmith. No começo eu tava querendo fazer uma comédia, mas como não consegui, saiu isso. x.x Tai, espero que tenha gostado! D: Fiz de coração!


End file.
